The Invisible Princess
by LeBookworm
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. What if the story of Sleeping Beauty was a sham? It was a horrible story, covered up by people to prevent panic and fear? That faeries and witches actually existed and that happy endings don't always happen...
1. The Unfavored Sister

_**This is dedicated to my first two beta readers, **_

_**Alyssa and Kim,**_

_**They've given me great advice on how to improve it since I've started on it. **_

_**Well, thanks guys!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

* * *

**Summary: **I was the younger sister of the renowned Princess Aurora Rose Bordeaux; she has many names now - Briar Rose, Rosebud, Talia - but, perhaps, you'll recognize her more easily as Sleeping Beauty. I was the Dark Princess, the Forgotten Princess, the Invisible Princess.

**A/N: **Hey, this is my first fanfic. I put a lot of effort and loads of time in it. I hope you enjoy it. And feel free to give advice!

**Update (9/23/10): I'm re-continuing this fanfic. Much has been rewritten.**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Unfavored Sister_

_**O**nce there was a royal couple who grieved excessively because they had no children. When at last, after long waiting, the queen presented her husband with a little daughter, his majesty showed his joy by giving a christening feast, so grand that the like of it was never known. He invited all the fairies in the land – there were seven altogether – to stand godmothers to the little princess; hoping that each might bestow on her some good gift, as was the custom of good fairies in those days._

_**A**fter the ceremony, all the guests returned to the palace, where there was set before each fairy-godmother a magnificent covered dish, with an embroidered table-napkin, and a knife and fork of pure gold, studded with diamonds and rubies. But alas! as they placed themselves at table, there entered an old fairy who had never been invited, because more than fifty years since she had left the king's dominion on a tour of pleasure, and had not been heard of until this day. His majesty, much troubled, desired a cover to be placed for her, but it was of common delf, for he had ordered from his jeweller only seven gold dishes for the seven fairies aforesaid. The elderly fairy thought herself neglected, and muttered angry menaces, which were overheard by one of the younger fairies, who chanced to sit beside her. This good godmother, afraid of harm to the pretty baby, hastened to hide herself behind the tapestry in the hall. She did this, because she wished all the others to speak first–so that if any ill gift were bestowed on the child, she might be able to counteract it._

_**T**he six now offered their good wishes–which, unlike most wishes, were sure to come true. The fortunate little princess was to grow up the fairest woman in the world; to have a temper sweet as an angel; to be perfectly graceful and gracious; to sing like a nightingale; to dance like a leaf on a tree; and to possess every accomplishment under the sun. Then the old fairy's turn came. Shaking her head spitefully, she uttered the wish that when the baby grew up into a young lady, and learned to spin, she might prick her finger with the spindle and die of the wound (1)_

I assume you've heard the tale? The romantic legend where love conquers all, and good and evil are so easily defined. A beautiful princess and a handsome prince, a wicked faery and a deadly curse, a happy ending; it has all the elements of a good story. But not all stories are true, are they?

I was the younger sister of the renowned Princess Aurora Rose Bordeaux; she has many names now - Briar Rose, Rosebud, Talia - but, perhaps, you'll recognize her more easily as Sleeping Beauty.

I was the Dark Princess, the Invisible Princess, the Forgotten Princess.

I am Princess Aura Ebony Bordeaux.

If you would please indulge me, I would like to tell you my tale; a tale of the loneliness, tragedy, betrayal, and, strangely, love.

* * *

There is no need to disclaim Aurora's beauty - she was as beautiful as the sun. She had our mother's fair beauty: golden hair that surrounded her head like a halo, eyes as blue as the bluest ocean, lips the color of a rose, and skin so fair.

When I was born, my parents were expecting a boy, a prince who would someday inherit the kingdom. You see, they already had their beautiful princess, but now, they needed a handsome prince. I don't think my parents would have minded so much if they had had another fair princess to show about, but it was obvious I had little in common with Aurora the moment I was born; and it became even more apparent as I grew up. Disappointment accompanied my birth, and it has accompanied me since.

My entrance into the world was quiet and obscure - in fact, though only a few kingdoms knew of my existence, rumors of me quickly flew unchecked. Tales were woven of the deformed prince of Germenia; a half-male, half-female baby, with a deformed head, a weak heart, and grotesque to behold. These were all untrue, of course. I was not unattractive, though I favored my father more than my mother, but I could not say I was a beauty, either. My features were too strong, too male. Had I been born a male, I would have no doubt been handsome like my father, but as a girl, I looked too handsome, too plain, too odd, especially when compared to Aurora. I was dark - hair black as night, ghost-like skin, red-rose lips, and silver eyes. My face was more square than the delicate oval of Aurora's and my limbs were too long and too thin; I towered over her even though I was a year younger.

Sometimes, I envied her. She was loved by everyone, her smile could brighten anyone's day, even rooms took on a different air when she entered. Her sewing and embroidery were all perfect, getting the praise and acceptance from mother I longed for. Mine were always careless and slipshod, but that was unintentional, womanly crafts and pursuits were often trying to me. My parents had expected great things from me, but I always let them down. Aurora had set such high standards and she succeeded at everything she undertook. She made them laugh and smile. Oh, how I envied their love. Whenever I saw the three of them, I saw a perfect, happy family. I never fit in, I was never a part of the perfect picture they had created. I was lonely, with books as my only friends. I secluded myself and distanced myself away from them. With my books, I escaped into a world of science, theoretics, arithmetic, history, and fantasy. It was easy to say that I was the smarter of the two of us, and although Aurora had the ability to learn, she hated it.

To hear this now, you would not understand how Aurora's story came to be, but, listen, and you will uncover the truth.

It started long ago...

* * *

**A/N: **Well, press the little blue button down there and comment please? I hope you liked it~

(1) I took this story directly from 'The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood' from The Fairy Book.


	2. The Banquet

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Banquet_

Today is May ninth. It's the week before Aurora's birthday, but, like every year, we celebrate it a week early, ending on her true birth date. As usual, my parents produce an immense celebration. For a week, nobody will have to do their daily duties, not even the commoners (yet, they still have to pay the taxes that fund this week-long celebration. Free food and drink are distributed to every peasant, commoner, and merchant. Looking out the window, I already see the laborers setting up the colorful tents and flags, preparing for the jousts. Butchers are cooking up the meats, the brewery chimneys are smoking, the beer and ale being freshly made for this day. Even the wineries are being opened. This is what happens every single one of Aurora's birthdays. My nurse has just entered,

"Oh, Princess! Isn't this a fine and glorious day? Your darling sister's birthday week, oh! Your mother, the Queen, orders that you wear the royal colors to commemorate this day!"

"Very well, If my mother requests this, then I shall wear my purple dress, with the silver trimmings and my red petticoat. Do you think mother will be pleased with that, Nurse?"

My Nurse kindly smiled, she knew, from long acquaintance, how much the I longed for my parents' approval.

"Very lovely choice, milady! I'm sure your Lady Mother will approve. Now sit down, I call in your Ladies-in-Waiting to prepare your hair."

I sighed as I watched my Ladies-in-Waiting file into the room. My ladies are dull, shallow and stupid. None can read or write. My sister had been provided with educated Ladies-in-Waitings, daughters of my father's favored courtiers and advisers. Mine were the daughters of the minor nobles, who sent their daughters here, to court, in hopes of finding them husbands. They are vain and, once again, uneducated. More than once, they've asked why I preferred to read, when I could've gone to the jousts with Aurora or flirted with courtiers. I despise jousts, they are pointless and time consuming, not to mention dangerous, two men go and try to knock the other off of a horse with a jousting lance. More than once, men have been killed in this sport, but my sister adores it. I favor the theater, the other form of public entertainment, here writers show the audience the greatness of their minds, not their strength. As for flirting, it goes against etiquette to flirt with anyone of lower status than yourself. Of course, that doesn't really prevent Aurora from doing so. My parents don't stop her though, they turn are blind to her faults, to them, she can do no wrong. But if I were to even look at a courtier in a peculiar way, my mother would summon me to her chambers to lecture me on my lack of modesty, then send me to the chaplain to help me repent my audacity of looking at a man that is not of my rank.

"Your Highness," the ladies curtsied and all rose, "how would you like to do your hair, which ornaments, ribbons or pearls?"

"I don't care which style, as for ornaments, only thin silver chains."

Some of the maids looked at each other, they knew that my mother abhorred silver things, I know this as well, but after remembering what things Aurora had gotten away with, I felt the need to irritate her. The maids would later report to her about my choices. Did I forget to mention that the majority of them are spies? My mother loathes me because I've disappointed her and once I broke the vase that had been in her family for centuries. It was one of the the few items my mother had brought with her during her wedding to my father.

They wove ropes of silver into my black hair and put on my jewels. Then my Nurse brought out the dress, garters, petticoats, under slip, and corset. She shoved me behind a screen and I quickly changed out of my nightgown and into my under slip. She came in and laced me into my corset. I was dressed quickly and as soon I was done, someone knocked on the door. Promptly, one of the ladies opened it, I walked to the door, it was pageboy.

"Good Morning, your Highness. The Royal Majesties and your Princess sister request your presence right now in the throne room. The guests have arrived with gifts."

With that, I left. This is going to be an eventful morning. I get to listen to people I don't know compliment my sister about her beauty and give her presents. Then there's the joust to attend. Afterwards, there's a ball and banquet, where we have to play our instruments, she at the harpsichord and I at my harp. I hadn't practiced for weeks, my playing will be abysmal. This is another disappointment to my parents.

My Nurse has left to follow the page,

"Come Lady, you'll be late!"

She pulled me after her and gestured for the ladies to follow. When I arrived at the throne room, the announcer proclaimed my arrival,

"Presenting Princess Aura Ebony Bordeaux, Daughter of the Royal Majesties, Sister to Princess Aurora, Second Heiress to the throne of Germenia, Marchioness of Brooksfield, and Holder of the Key of Wisdom!"

Yes, I know it's a long title, but if you think mine is long, then wait until you hear Aurora's title. Of course, though, she is already here, always on time. I am ten minutes late. Mother and Father looked at me disapprovingly. Everybody in the room is staring, I blush and so the three mandatory curtsies and walk up to greet my parents,

"Good Morning Mother, Father."

Aurora gave an expectant cough.

"Good morning Aurora, I hope you have a pleasant birthday."

She nodded and I took my place next to her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to LaurieH! I really liked your advice and as you can see, I edited it to make sense...wouldn't want the Prince to be a pedophile, like you said right? lol yea...and for anyone else...feel free to criticise...I shall consider the criticisms and correct the mistakes...but feel free to comment...yea there's a little blue button there...see? -hint hint-**


	3. The Prince and the Note

_This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, they made me come _

_on and type up the story and right now they are my motivation._

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you Nosilla, Alyssa, Kavi, Kim, and DogPooOnaStick, your reviews were all **_

_**appreciated...and DogPooOnaStick, it's a **_

_**Sleeping Beauty story, not a Cinderella one, although I can see how you got **_

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Prince and the Note_

The general ceremony was so dull. Everybody ignored me, as usual, and admired Aurora. I don't even know why I have to attend these ceremonies, I suspect that my parents are trying to barter me off to some prince, hoping to create a powerful alliance, although I think that the idea is hopeless, who would want me compared to Aurora, I am a shadow, once a shadow, always a shadow. After all, most princesses aren't thought of anything but chess pawns.

At the top of the stairs a shadow appears, here comes King Xavier, his Kingdom is the vast and powerful Danea. He has a son, Prince Faust, a strong young man, who is three years senior to Aurora. He is nearing manhood, he is already showing some facial hair. He is very handsome, with his deep brown hair and his eyes are the color of lush leaves. He is of age to be married and Mother and Father are hoping to make a union between Danea and Geremia, our country. I already see Aurora making eyes at him. He, however, seems to be ignoring her, and is looking directly at _me_! My heart is beating faster as I look straight into his eyes and I was filled with a sudden burst of happiness in my heart, I blush and quickly turn my head.

I see Aurora and she's glaring at me, her eyes filled jealousy and wonder, as to why he would be staring at me, the plain sister. Brazenly, I glared right back at her, our battle of internal insults was interrupted by the announcer's voice,

"His Majesty, King Xavier of Danea and his son, The Royal Highness, Prince Faust."

"Ah, welcome!" My Father shouted merrily.

"Yes, we welcome you to Geremia, King Xavier, and you as well, young Prince." My Mother echoed the welcome, but in a more polite and refined voice, as she held out her hand. King Xavier took my mother's hand and kissed the knuckles and the Prince bowed,

"Your Majesties, it is a pleasure seeing the Court of Geremia, it is as beautiful as rumors say."

My mother smiled as he had said the compliment, then my father said,

"Well now, enough of these trivialities, now we feast!"

The Royal families sat at the head table and soon music and chatter broke out.

The servants brought out the first course, a plate of greens and bowls of oyster stew, with onions and tomatoes. This was a delicacy reserved for royalty and those of the ruling class only. Our wine goblets filled, the servants left to get the other foods.

When they had arrived again, they brought twelve dishes of meats, three geese, four of pork, and and five of beef. Along with other foodstuffs, each more delicious than the last, but we were only permitted to eat little portions, as Princesses must. For dessert, they had brought out apple fritters, my favorite, sugar cakes in the shape of castles and marzipan models of our court. Along with many tarts, pies, and others.

Afterwards there was a ball. While my father, mother, and sister danced with the guests, I sat alone, separated from the other laughing, joyous people...that is until Prince Faust asked me to dance with him. Gazing deeply into his eyes, he pulled me into the gavotte.

Remembering myself, I quickly recalled the steps and we danced in a comfortable silence and secret smiles, just enjoying the other's company, until the final step. After the curtsy, Aurora had already jostled me away from the Prince and had started to waltz with him. He looked at me apologetically, I smiled in return and he returned to dancing with her, although I noticed a slight frown on his face at her forwardness as I saw her chatter on about some nonsense or other.

Looking around, I noticed that no one was paying me any heed, so I decided to go back to my room. I had my dance and I did not wish to share any more dances with anyone else. As I neared the door, a page stopped me, bowing he said,

"Princess Aurora would like to thank you for your gift."

I had given her a new Arabian horse, a white one with a gold mane.

"Tell my sister that she is most welcome."

I ordered the page, graciously of course. Now, I can finally escape to the recesses of my library without any disturbance. Heading toward the door, I see a person beckoning me.

Walking towards them, curiously, I see that it is a woman, but her face was hidden by shadows and a hooded cape, silently she handed me a letter and whispered,

"Make sure you are alone when you read this."

She vanished before I could ask any questions. Quietly, I slipped out into the main hall and went outside. I peeled off the red wax seal and the letter read:

_Princess Aurora,_

_I want to talk to you privately. I know your feelings regarding Princess Aurora and your parents. I _

_believe I can help you. Meet me alone in your private library when the moon wanes tonite._

_Until then,_

_A Friend_

I folded the letter back and looked around me. Nobody else noticed that I was gone, so I slipped out the doors and up the stairs to my rooms. I pondered on what the note had said, should I meet this so called _friend_? They said that they'd be able to assist me with my parents and sister. I had entered the library, it was my one sanctuary. One hour until midnight, one hour to wait. Well...until then, I guess I'll just read something.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, thanks again for reading...hope you enjoyed it, longest chapter yet, I feel. So anyway, review pleeeeeeease? They make me happy and inspire me...well, u get the picture, just click the blue button!**_


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story...I got 3 reviews and here's the update!**

**Oh, but to answer some questions:**

**kyra-maRia: the note was for Aura, Aurora's sister**

**Nosilla: A friend is...you'll see in this chapter! -smiles-**

**and everyone else...enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter Four: The Meeting_

I looked around the shelves and my eyes fell on a thick, black, leather bound book. Slowly and gently, I lifted it from its resting place. A cloud of dust blew up in my face.

After a few moments of sneezing and coughing, the dust cleared. I noticed the intricate designs, engraved with silver filigree, on the book. On the cover, in spindly calligraphy, the title read: Magic Spells, Remedies, and Herbs. The cover had thin, silver vines wrapped around it, in the center was what looked like a lock engraved into book.

Searching for a key among the shelves, my search proved fruitless. I sat down dejectedly, but immediately became alert. I was not alone. A presence was behind me.

Turning around, I saw a cloaked woman.

"W-who are you?"

I stood up, shocked and alarmed. The woman answered,

"Greetings, Princess, I see you've received my letter, as you're here. My name is Melantha, and there is no need to be frightened. I came to help."

The lady had such a sweet endearing voice. Melantha smiled and pulled off her cloak. Aura gasped, she was in the presence of the faery, her ethereal appearance and beauty held no place for questioning. I took in the faery's beauty. Her long, black, luminous hair formed a dark, ethereal halo around her face. She had the palest skin, paler than mine! Her irises were silver with black encompassing them, enhancing her eyes. They seemed to glow bright, reflecting off the light. So much wisdom and knowledge were stored in her eyes. On her back, she had silver wings, which folded neatly behind her, fluttering now and then, as if they longed to fly in the night's sky.

Looking closely, I noticed the same intricate designs, that had adorned the book cover, were on the wings, but only in black. Her dress was a long and black, with the same designs in silver.

But I remained cautious,

"Help with what?"

"Why, help you with your family. I know of your feelings about them, I know many things."

"What are you? Where are you from? How long-?" I had many questions, but was cut off by Melantha.

"Well, surely, by now, you must've guessed that I am a faery. I am a Faery of the Night, that is, my realm is the night, it is my domain, everything that night possessed belongs to me. The moon, the stars, all mine."

I suppose she must've guessed my impatience (yet another fault) for she said,

"I will answer any question you have for me, _but _you must wait until I tell my tale."

I nodded, agreeing and curious, but something occurred to me,

"Wait! If you're a Night Faery, then won't you disappear at sunrise?"

Melantha laughed, gently, like a silver bell.

"No child, I am the Faery _of the_ Night, not a Night Faery, I can stay as long as I please."

I felt foolish, how could I have heard that incorrectly!

"Oh, very well, please begin then."

I made a motion towards the two armchairs, inviting her to sit. We both sat down. After settling down, Melantha began,

"Princess, have your parents ever told you the story of your sister, Aurora?"

"Yes, they told of the six good faeries and the seventh evil one who cursed Aurora." I grumbled, was she, too, here to extoll Aurora's virtues?

" Princess, that seventh faery was not evil. I know this, because I know who it is...the faery was me. I had a reason to curse your sister."

I looked at her questioningly...why curse my sister? The black haired entity gave a small sigh,

"I suppose I should really start at the beginning. Long ago, I was your great, great, great, great grandmother's faery godmother. We were wonderful friends, and she was such a darling little girl, so full of life and joy. When she grew up, she became a beautiful woman. Do you know what her name was? She was Snow White, yes, the beloved Snow White. Her story was, sadly, true. From her evil stepmother to the apple. It was also true that she killed her stepmother, she was trying to rid the world of that evil forever, by killing her stepmother's kin, she had almost succeeded, but one child had gotten away. Her stepmother had son. He was hidden away and was taught black magic. He swore his revenge on Snow White and cursed her. The curse slowly poisoned her body and left her defenseless and weak, killing her. Her last request of me was to rid the world of her stepmother's blood forever. I managed to defeat him, but his daughter escaped and when I finally killed her, her son, Alastair, had gotten away. After managing to defeat him, I discovered something..." she trailed off.

"What?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Princess, do you think your mother has been faithful to your father?"

* * *

**A/N: Anywhoo...hope you enjoyed this chapter! Clickie on the blue button please! With a cherry on top? -puppy eyes**-


	5. The Meeting: Part II

**A/N: hey everyone...Here's Chapter 5, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Meeting Part II_

I looked at the faery incredulously,

"How can you even accuse my mother with such a ridiculous question! Of course she has been faithful!"

I was livid, how dare this- this _pixie_ insult my family this way!

"How dare you imply that King Edward Bordeaux is not my father?" I screamed indignantly, my mind was blind and reason had fled. I stomped my foot like a petulant child.

For a moment, Melantha looked at me, confused. Suddenly, she asked,

"And when did I imply that he wasn't your father?"

"Just now!" was this woman oblivious to what she said?

"I never said anything about you, you simply assumed I was talking about you. I was speaking of your sister."

"M-my sister? But- but how?"

"Now if you would be so kind as to let me continue my story. Here, have a seat again my dear. Now where was I? Oh yes, Alastair's daughter. You see...Alastair had once been a part of the royal council, he was one of the royal advisers and when your father had been leading the wars, he seduced your mother and she, desperately wanting a child, accepted his advances and not soon after, Aurora came. Alastair had abandoned her, which is quite fortunate, because now she knows no magic. You see, this is why I cursed Aurora, I need her to die, to fulfill Snow White's last request."

"Very well...but how am I involved in this?"

"You have fairy blood in you, as does your father...but he is a male, and those genes are not shown in males. Snow White's mother had requested that her daughter have blood red lips, skin as pale as snow, and hair the color of ebony. We faeries granted her wish by giving her our blood. You have her blood, which is why you do not look like your mother and why you are a faery, or at least, partly. Which is why I'm here! To teach you our magic."

She smiled as she said this.

"What if I don't want to learn!" I foolishly asked her (after all, I was but 13 and slightly egocentric).

Melantha looked at me skeptically, "I know you, I've watched you, you detest what your life is now. You want your life to have meaning...is there? Is there any meaning to your life right now, that is."

I was taken aback at the truth behind those words and fell silent. Melantha continued gently,

"I can help you...I want to help, give you a purpose in life. I can do all that, but you have to agree to assist me in destroying the last of _that_ line. My last battle has left me too weak to do this alone..." Melantha looked at my pleadingly, looking, all of a sudden, very weak, in my eyes.

"I-I need time to think about it, please, give me until tomorrow night...the same time."

The faery nodded, "Very well, you have until tomorrow, make a wise decision." She walked up and kissed me on my forehead and nodded goodbye, vanishing in a flash of light and stars.

I looked at the spot where the faery once stood a moment ago and in it's place was a crystal star. Picking it up gently, I peered into the misty core, an image flew up, she saw Aurora pricking her fingers on a spindle and falling...quickly, she shook her head, spindles had been outlawed years ago. Ever since Aurora's birth, they had been banished...although I had many times wondered how they made thread if spindles weren't permitted in this kingdom.

Suddenly, I was blinded by a light, the sun was rising, it was dawn. Shielding my eyes from the bright, harsh light, I ran from the library into my privy chambers.

As I entered I room, I saw Aurora sitting comfortably in my favorite chair reading a book. Looking closer, I realized that it was my diary! Albeit, my boring one (I had two), the one with orders to the apothecary, my schedules, orders for personal items, my journal for ordinary life, but it was still my own personal property! Furiously, I ran up and snatched the book out of Aurora's hands, "Give me that book!" I growled this, quite unladylike.

Aurora frowned, but then smirked, "But of course, there, have your boring diary. It was tedious to read anyway. Your existence is so dreary. Not one interesting tidbit for me to discover."

"How did you get in?" I said in a deadly quiet voice.

Not heeding my warning, the blond beauty answered, "Through the door, of course! Silly goose." she laughed, her tinkling laughter was perfect.

"No! How did you get in here without being announced!"

"I let myself in, when I saw that you weren't here, I sat down and saw the book, so, naturally, I started to read! Then you came in and- really dear, you needn't have over reacted like that. The book wasn't even that intriguing to read."

Realizing my overeaction, I composed myself, it was moments like this that confirmed that we did share blood...we could oth be petulant and smart...with wits like knives...

"Well, sister, I'm sorry for over reacting, but please, don't go through my personal items without asking me first." then in a false semi-sweet voice, I said,

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I merely wanted to inform you that I took it upon myself to tell mother and father that you left early last might at the banquet. They wish to see you in the throne room right now."

I felt that I had paled,

"Thank you, now if you please leave, I need to prepare."

As soon as Aurora left and the door shut, I started to panic. I rushed and rang the bells to call my ladies-in-waiting to help me get ready. Picking out a black dress with gold trimmings, I was ready in a matter of minutes.

As soon as the toilette was completed, I rushed to the throne room.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait...thank Alyssa and Kim for pressuring me to finish this chapter...heh sorry -bows-**

Alyssa: Well, you should've gotten your lazy butt on the computer to type this!

Faery Queen: Sorry -cowers in fear-

Alyssa: You should be -nods-

Faery Queen: -calls for Melantha, who comes with a hammer-

Alyssa: Sorry -whimpers-

Faery Queen: Well I'll write more if you review please!

Alyssa: Why doesn't Kim get threatened?

Kim: I didn't yell at her...hehe -opens bag of Ketchup potato chips-

Faery Queen and Alyssa: -jumps on Kim to wrestle chips away from her-

* * *

**TBC...(on both stories, the faery tale one and the chip one...hehe) Remember to Review!**


	6. Getting in Trouble

**A/N: Sorry for the wait...really busy with schoolwork...heh**

**Well Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Getting in Trouble_

The doors were closed and foreboding. As soon as the guards saw me, they bowed, opened the door, and announced me in. I stepped through, did the customary obeisances, and waited for permission to stand. I felt the coldness of my parents' eyes on my person.

"Where were you at last night's ball? You sister told us that you had left. Why? You could've found a suitor last night! Now that you've ruined your chance, we must arrange another ball for you! Your expenses are too much! First your library and garden—now this! How much of our money will you squander?"

'_What expenses? Those book's were bought with my own daily allowances. Aurora has more things than me! And how many suitors could I possibly get if all then men in the room are gazing at Aurora!_' I thought angrily, '_She's not even your real daughter!_'

But I kept these thoughts to herself and secretly vowed revenge. Instead of arguing, I said back to him, in a sickly sweet voice,

"I'm terribly sorry, father. I retired to my chambers earlier because I was feeling poorly. I hope, your Grace, that you find it in you charitable heart to forgive me."

I had, overly, honey-coated, the words and hoped that my father believed the lie.

My father looked relatively pleased as I, his headstrong daughter, had just begged his forgiveness.

"Very well, as you said, you were feeling poorly. You must go to the apothecary soon then. Are you feeling better now?" I nodded, "Very well then, you are dismissed. And next time, **don't leave unless we give you wish to be severely punished**." he said threateningly.

I quickly curtsied and left.

'_Oh, we'll see. I'll make you the fool you really are!_' I thought darkly, '_I'll learn from Melantha, at least she treats me humanely._'

* * *

Meanwhile

Melantha had just arrived to her home. Tiredly, she opened the doors to her private chambers, and walked in. Her chambers were vast and magnificent. It was dimly lighted with small star-like lamps, which gave the room a silvery, eerie glow. The sides and ceilings were black, with violet, dark blue, and silver swirls. Stars were placed in miscellaneous spots and gave a mystical effect. In the center of the room lay a hollow crescent moon, covered with a small layer of glass, surrounded by crystal stars.

"Hello Melantha."

Immediately, she looked around alertly.

"Who's there?" she asked in a startled voice.

"Oh just little old me."

A hooded figure appeared out of thin air. Taking off her cape, she revealed an ethereal face with glowing amber eyes and framed with long locks of red hair.

Melantha gasped, "What are you doing here? You're dead!"

"Oh no Melantha, I'm afraid that that's wishful thinking on your part. Weak, albeit, but alive. You know that it would take more than a few stabs to kill me, Melantha."

"What do you want?" Melantha looked at her suspiciously.

"What I want is simple..."

Out of nowhere, ropes bound up Melantha. Falling to the ground, she saw the stranger pulling out a dagger. The figure then bent down next to Melantha looking her in the eyes,

"I want your power."

At that moment, Melantha paled, for if her powers where in _her_ hands, many tragic things could happen.

"You know Melantha, I'm a bit disappointed in you, you should've known better than to assume that I had died...you can't rid of me that easily. I will get revenge. Now sleep well. (1)_Quiesco Letum._"

At that, Melantha's body grew limp and began breathing calmly.

Smiling, the red head stroked Melantha's hair, and then cut off a small lock of the raven dark hair. Tucking the lock of hair into a small gold locket, she then slipped it onto her slim neck.

Standing up, her looks then changed dramatically. She looked exactly like Melantha! From her raven dark hair to her milk pale skin.

Smirking, the witch summoned a mirror and looked at her reflection. Seeing her new image, she laughed,

"Oh Melantha, you were trying so hard to lead me away from the princess...the last female of Snow White's line, the one with power. But don't fret, my dear faery, I'll teach her magic...but I really can't guarantee that the magic won't kill her."

With a wave of her hand, the mirror vanished, and she turned to look at the real Melantha (who was sleeping). She snapped her fingers and Melantha's body appeared in the crescent moon. The moon glowed and in a blinding light, a light flew into the red headed witch.

Nearly collapsing from the power, the witch absorbed it and the glow died down. The witch laughed a cold, cruel laugh,

"Well, Melantha, now your powers are mine, as well as your looks"

With that, she swept out of the room, but then, she turned her head back and said in a dark, foreboding voice, "I'll get you for what you did to my brother. I'll make your little favorite suffer, just like you made Alastair suffer. I shall get revenge for my family; and you shall now know to never to cross Jezebel Mentha."

* * *

**A/N: Ok for those of you who didn't get that, I'll recap**

Jezebel is Alastair's sister and she wants revenge...so she cast a spell on Melantha to get her out of the picture...and no, Melantha is NOT, I repeat, NOT dead...well that's it...

Quiesco – Latin for sleep

Letum- Latin for death

So Melantha's in a death like situation, but she's only asleep.

* * *

When we left you, Alyssa were and I were wrestling chips from Kim

Now, the three of us are holding the bag and eating as much as possible.

Me: You know...we could get fat from eating htis...you know?

Kim: Who cares? And it's only one bag...

Alyssa: Yea...we can't get fat from _one_ bag of chips, especially if it's only one bag divided between the three of us. Come on...look at it logically

Me: Yea...that would be the case...if we hadn't eaten 7 bags already! -looks annoyed-

Kim and Alyssa:-looks startled- We've eaten 7 bags already?

Me:-rubs head-I'm surrounded by imbeciles...

Kim and Alyssa: -glares- Well...it's not our fault!

Me: No...it's the backpacks' fault...they want us to get fat so we can't fight back when the war is at hand! Run!

Kim and Me: -runs around like headless chickens-

Alyssa: -smacks us both- CALM DOWN! How many time's must I tell you that the backpacks are _not_, I repeat, _not_ TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

Kim: How do you know? They already ride us like horses!

Me: Yea! And the sometimes give us sculliosis to weaken us so we lose the battle!-looks around hysterically- I know they're here somewhere!

Alyssa: -vein popping out of head- Once again, the backpacks are not trying to take over the world!

Me and Kim: -start backing away slowly- Then what is that?

Alyssa: -looks behind her and screams as army of backpacks are rushing towards us-

All of us: -runs for our lives-

* * *

**TBC (on both stories)**

**Remember to Review...clickie the blue button! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?**


	7. Getting There

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm like the _worst_ updater there is...but I had to research the Transportation Spell...yea...so that takes time...I really am sorry -bows-**

**And I _swear_ that I will _never_ abandon this story.**

**Oh...and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed...they were appreciated!

* * *

**

_Chapter 7: Getting There_

I paced around the room, worried that the faery would go back on her word. Had I foolishly given up the only chance to understand myself? Had I--

"Really my dear, you shouldn't pace so much, you might wear down the floor." a voice interrupted my troublesome thoughts.

I pivoted to face the dark clad figure,

"You came!"

"Of course, I always keep my word and I do truly want to help you with your strife. Have you made your decision regarding my offer?"

"Yes...and I wish to learn about the powers I possess and how to control them."

Inwardly, the witch smirked gleefully, _everything_ was going as planned.

_'I'll get you, and when I'm through with you, you'll wish that you had never been born.'_

She smiled, "Perfect, we'll start your lessons tomorrow. At the moment, I feel a bit weak."

Aura smiled and nodded, "Of course, but shall we meet here?"

"No, I don't think that that would be very wise, your sister might have spies. Tomorrow, at mid day, say this incantation and it will transport you to my living quarters, and then, we'll start your lessons. As for this moment, I must go, I shall see you tomorrow."

With that, she vanished and a slip of paper floated down and revealed some words,

* * *

The Day After

I took out the paper and looked at the words and read them,

_Hora ut Hora, Temporis ut Temporis,_

_Phasmatis accedo ut creo mei via,_

_Eo transporto temporis ac lacuna,_

_Abducto me ut mei concupisco illico._

With that, the air surrounding me blew and whistled. A bright, silvery orb encircled my body and in a flash of light, my body flew through time and space, the magic was overwhelming.

* * *

Jezebel smiled, she was coming.

'_Within minutes, she will be here and then, I shall succeed in avenging my brother's death._'

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, and an orb appeared, after the orb faded away, a girl stepped out.

"Greetings Aura, how was your first taste of magic?"

"It felt...I felt..."

I felt stunned, never had I felt so much power surging through me...I felt--empowered...if that was the word to describe it...I had felt incredible, I had ever felt that much independence, than in that once moment where I could go anywhere without a carriage, horse, or any _human_ way of travel.

"...free."

Jezebel smirked inwardly, the little wench was falling for the trap...soon everything would be complete...

...and the sacrifice would be ready.

_'Soon...soon, my brother...you will make your re-entrance.'

* * *

_

**-dun dun dun-...what will happen next?

* * *

**

Translation of Transportation Spell:

_Hours to Hours, Time to Time, _

_Spirits come to pave my way,_

_Travelling across time and space,_

_Take me to my desired place!_

Kudos to Alyssa for helping me by writing this!

**

* * *

**

Now, onto the sub-story...

Previously on _The Young, Bored, and Paranoid_

Me: Alyssa...see! We weren't lying! The evil backpacks _are_ taking over the woooooorld!

Kim: Yea! See...we told you the truth! I mean...come on...have we ever lied before?

Alyssa: 0.0' Do you guys really want me to answer that?

Kim and me: Uhhhh...well...the last time we lied...we did it as a group! Remember?

Alyssa: Ummm...no?

Kim and Me: -anime fall-

Me: Come on! I'll jog your memory...hint one..._Charlie_...

Alyssa: O.o huh? What about our dear Charles?

Kim: -rolls eyes- hint two..._anonymous letter_...

Alyssa: I'm still not gettin' ya...

Me: -sighs-...hint three..._anonymous letter from an admirer of the **same** sex_...

Alyssa: ...Oooooooooh...yea..that was hilarious... but remember girls...we were all _sworn_ to secrecy...we must _never, ever _let him know we sent that letter as a prank...he would _kill_ us!

Kim and Me: Finally! She got it...and here...she's our leader and the one who _always_ gets the highest marks...

Alyssa: HEY! I'm allowed blond moments...you guys have them too!

Kim: But I'm _really_ blond...see...look at the hair color -holds up lock of hair-

Alyssa: Well, Queenie here is Asian and she acts blond all the time!

Me: I do not! I act blond when I'm tired! Hmph...besides...you should remember your little incident in the phone with Chris...hmmmmm?

Alyssa: -blushes- SHUT UP! Why are you picking on me?

Kim and Me: Awwww...'Lyssa...because, we LOVE you! -hugs-

Meanwhile

In the backpack camp:

Blue backpack (cadet): Lieutenant, sir! We have discovered where our enemy base is, Sir!

Backpack in shadows: Very well...plan the attack...because in 7200 hours...we attack...muahahhahhahahahhah -coughs-...ahem...go!

Cadet: Yes, Sir! _'That guy has serious issues.'

* * *

_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed both stories enough to comment...I LOVE YOU ALL! hug**

**Once again...sorry for the long update...**


	8. Lessons and Love

**A/N: Hey peoples! I got inspired again...lol...sorry if I haven't updated...it's just I want to write a chappie that all of you will love! Now...to reply to all my loverly reviews...**

_**Arynne: I'm glad I inspired you to write a faerie tale story...I'll be sure to read it! **_

_**Tami: Really! I have a friend named Rebecca too...although she isn't Asian...hmmmmm...oh well...sorry for my horrible updating style...I just get sidestepped every time I sit down to type...lol...**_

_**Lady Arachnia: Thank you...Alyssa and Kim thank you as well! Triple Thankings...wow...you should feel very thanked...lol...**_

_**gogpemo (Nancy): Thank you for your support...it's really great! What will the backpack overlord do next? One never know...dun dun dun...**_

_**aureusangel: Thank you...hope you enjoy this chapter too!**_

_**Sweetazkande: Thanks...I will try!**_

**All your support has inspired me to update!**

**Now onto the chappie!

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight: Lessons and Love_

"Now, the first lesson, the most simple of charms, is the Lighting Charm. Its name basically describes what the spell enables you to do. It enables you to produce a bright sphere of light. It is cool to the touch and very useful. Now besides knowing the incantation, you must put the image of what you want into your mind; and what you want to see is a bright sphere of light. I will give you a demonstration."

In a clear voice, the disguised witch said,

_''Prodeo Levis''_

Out of thin air, a small round sphere appeared in her hands, it glowed so brightly, lighting up the dimly lit room.

"Do you have it? Now you try. Put the image into your mind and say the incantation."

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on what the tiny sphere had looked like and in a clear, but quiet voice said,

"_Prodeo Levis"_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared right in front of me, brighter than what the faery's had been! my face lit up and I turned to face my teacher.

The witch gave a forced smile, she hadn't expected this much power from the girl.

"Well done, Aura, but I'm afraid our time has come to an end. Just use that same Traveling Spell that I gave you to see me tomorrow.

I nodded, not looking away from the light I had created. Then, realizing something, I looked up for a moment,

"At the same time?"

"Yes, at the same time."

Nodding, I looked pointedly back down at the light.

Jezebel (disguised as Melantha) noticed this and asked,

"Why do you keep staring at it?"

I looked up and said sheepishly,

"I'm trying to figure out how to make it disappear."

Now this caused a laugh from Jezebel/Melantha.

"You will it away, of course. You simply say, in you mind. That you have no need of it any further and it will disappear. Magic is connected to mind as well as your soul and energy. Each time you use a spell, it will drain your energy and inner power. Luckily, it only takes a few hours for you to get back lost energy. For those with magic in their blood, it is easier to regain power more so than a regular mortal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Melantha."

"Good, now concentrate on making that light disappear. But be careful not to strain yourself, if you put in too much energy, you'll collapse from weakness. Usually, small spells don't require much energy, but you've just started, so the spells tend to take a bit more energy than usual to get started."

I nodded and concentrated, "Very well."

It took a few moments, but the light vanished and the room elapsed into the dark, dim room it was before.

"Very good, now I think you should go before anyone misses you."

I smiled at the irony of that comment, _'Who would ever think of me? Well, besides Nurse, but she has business to attend to.'_

Out loud, I said, "Good bye Melantha. Until tomorrow. Thank you for teaching me."

"Until tomorrow, Aura."

Saying the incantation, I vanished in a flash of light and felt the thrill of before, just less intensified.

* * *

As Aura vanished, as did the facade and disguise of the faery Melantha transformed into the image of Jezebel, the witch. Walking into the room adjacent, she walked to the lone piece of furnishing that decorated the room, a portrait, underneath a drawn curtain. Pulling the cord, the curtain opened. The portrait of a formidable man peered out. Power surrounded him, even in a portrait.

"Alastair, I have her complete trust. She has much more power than we could have ever possibly imagined. Brother, we will use her power to bring you back. Wait, my brother, you will soon return, and the world shall be ours."

* * *

Meanwhile

As I appeared, my Nurse burst through the door.

"Milady, here you are! The king and queen have been waiting for you, Princess! Come, come! Prince Faust of Danea has requested to see you!"

Grabbing my hand, she practically dragged me into my dressing rooms and starting fussing.

"Oh, Lady, it is fortunate that you are wearing those lovely new robes. They compliment you very well!"

After a few more minutes of fussing over my hair and the straightening of the gown, did Nurse finally signal her approval.

"Now, your mother, the Queen, and Prince Faust are waiting in the West Wing Drawing Room on the Third Floor. "

Pulling the me with her, I couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Now, Lady, your sister is already in there, please don't let her get him into her grasp."

I chuckled at that comment. Her nurse always knew what to say to get my moods up, or rather at this moment, make me happier.

As we reached the door to the Drawing Room, Nurse finally slowed down, to my relief, and let go of my blood deprived hand.

After a few moments of last fussings, she looked over me and nodded, approving of how I looked.

As the door opened and as I was announced, I could've sworn that I heard a voice quietly murmur,

"Good Luck, Lady."

But I was walking into the room and couldn't get a confirmation of the words I heard.

Walking into the room, I first walked up to where mother was sitting.

"Good Afternoon, Mother."

And turning to my sister, who sat there stiffly, glaring jealously at me.

"Aurora."

Who greeted my greeting with a cold, stiff nod.

Finally, turning to the Prince.

"Prince Faust," I greeted, looking into his eyes, I smiled and curtsied. As I rose, my eyes held his gaze and neither of us said one word.

It was at this moment, her mother decided to intervene (AKA: interfere).

"Aura, Prince Faust wanted to be able to meet you and Aurora personally, seeing as, after you left, the Prince had some urgent business to attend you and left quite as suddenly as you did. Now, he and Aurora were just about to leave-"

At the words, "he and Aurora", my heart had dropped into my stomach. I knew my mother would only have summoned me here to witness the only person that I had ever laid eyes or felt anything special with, be taken away by Aurora, Aurora was probably glaring at her for ruining her opportune moment with the Prince; but then, I heard the most wonderful thing that I had ever...well...heard.

"Actually, Your Majesty, I wish for Princess Aura to accompany me and show me around this grand castle."

At that moment, my heart jumped up with glee.

And at that moment, Mother and Aurora went silent and looked incredulously at Prince Faust. Both wondering at how he could've chosen me over Aurora.

* * *

And it was at that moment, outside in the corridor, that Nurse gave a silent whoop and started to dance a jig.

* * *

I then looked at my mother and said politely,

"Well, mother, I think I should start showing the Prince around before it gets late."

Quickly, Mother snapped back into attention and said,

"Y-yes, please enjoy, a chaperone will be attending you and I hope that—Are you sure that you do not want Aurora to show you the castle?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, Princess Aura will be just fine."

As we walked out the door, I could feel my sister glaring daggers at my head...but strangely, I didn't care what my sister would do to me, this feeling of warmth that spread through my heart was well worth it.

Smiling brightly, I asked, "Now, Prince Faust, which part of the castle would you like to see first?"

* * *

And at the end of the corridor, some swear that heard a voice whooping for joy and singing, as well as jumping footsteps.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I hope you enjoyed that...this is the longest chapter I've ever written...wow...I hope the length makes up for the long update! Lol

* * *

**

The Lighting Spell

_Prodeo Levis _Produce Light

**

* * *

**

Now on to the sub-story:

_The Young, Bored, and Paranoid_

Me: Hey you guys! Guess what?

Alyssa: What?

Kim: Eh?

Me: CHICKENBUTT! HAHAHAHAHAH

Alyssa: Queenie...you are an idiot!

Kim: Uhhhh...you guys...

Me: I'm not an idiot! My mommy told me I'm special!

Alyssa: You're right...you're not an idiot...you're just plain weird.

Kim: Guys...

Me: Ummm...thank you? I really don't know how to approach that subject...

Alyssa: O.O

Kim: GUUUUUUUUYSSSS! -runs away-

Me and Alyssa: What? Why are you... -screams and follows her-

-hordes and hordes of backpacks run---oh...er...hop after them-

Backpack that was formerly in shadow (Commander): After them men! We're winning...they're running like silly girls! After them!

Me: Wait guys...we must reason with them...I mean, they've got to reasonable...

Alyssa: You're right!

Kim: Yay! We're saved!

-stops and waits for backpacks to catch up-

Cadet: Ummm...Commander, Sir! They've stopped, Sir!

Commander: Good...they've surrendered...now to talk to the captives.

Cadet: I don't think that they've surrendered, Sir...

Commander: Nonsense! They simply stopped to pledge their undying loyalty to me! And to apologize for...never mind...now to see them!

-hops up to the girls-

Me: -nudges Alyssa-

Alyssa: What?

Me: Could you talk to him? I'm a horrible public speaker...

Alyssa: Alright...umm...Mister Backpack guy...why are you chasing us?

Kim: Yea...why?

* * *

**What will happen during the tour? And what will happen to out three heroines? We find out next time...**

**-ending theme credits-**

**Don't forget to review! Just clickie on the blue button! .**


	9. A Walk in the Garden

**A/N: Hello! I decided to write another chapter...I know, right? It's totally amazing...but yay!**

**Enjoy teh chappie!

* * *

**

_Chapter Nine: A Walk in the Garden_

I glanced at the prince out of the corners of my eyes.

"Now Prince Faust, which part of the castle do you wish to see first?"

"I have heard that the gardens of Geremia are beautiful during this time of year. I should like to see them very much."

"Very well, your highness"

As they headed towards the gardens, I found out that the Prince was very sociable.

"Princess Aura, I've heard that the Princesses of Geremia each have a garden of their own. In which they care for it themselves. Is it true?"

"Yes, Prince Faust, it is true that my sister and I each have our own gardens. No one is permitted to enter into our gardens without our permission."

"Under what repercussions?"

Aura turned to look at the Prince and raised an eyebrow.

"The last person that went into Aurora's garden without her permission was never seen around the castle again."

"What happened to him?"

"I never really wanted to find out. Aurora's business is her business."

I felt that Prince Faust was staring at me, but I decidele stared straight ahead, I did not want to pursue that conversation.

Clearing his throat, Prince Faust decided to drop the subject and ask another question,

"What kind of garden do you have?"

I looked at him and smiled, relieved that he didn't press on the subject.

"My my, Prince Faust, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

Laughing softly at his question, I answered,

"I grow roses, fruits, and herbs. And before you ask, I grow medicinal herbs and herbs that can be used to flavor dishes."

At that, he laughed. His laugh was powerful and joyful...and very contagious. Very soon, I started to laugh as well.

"So, what kind of fruits do you grow?"

"Well, Your Highness, I grow apples, peaches, grapes, plums, and I believe that I have several berry bushes that are under some tree somewhere."

As the Prince opened his mouth again--- most likely to ask another question, but I interrupted him,

"Now now, Prince Faust, you've had your questions answered...I believe it's _my_ turn now."

Laughing at my response, he nodded his head,

"Very well, I'll try my best to answer your questions very thoroughly."

"Well then, Prince Faust, tell me about yourself...where have you traveled so far? Or is this your fist time leaving Danea?"

"Well, I _am_ seventeen. My father often takes me along with him on his diplomatic journeys. He wishes for me to understand how to run the kingdom. After all, I am his only heir."

"That must be wonderful. To be able to see the world and explore! You must've seen many wonderful sights."

"Well, the scenery is always interesting, but sometimes, I wish that I didn't have to go. The diplomats are dreadfully dreary, and if I'm not meeting with diplomats, then the neighboring kings wish for me to meet with their daughters; they all can very very tiring and annoying...not that _you're_ tiring or annoying...it's just that princesses act so vain and selfish." At this, he stopped abruptly and groaned.

"Oh dear...Father will be so disappointed...I've offended another Princess."

I suppose he was waiting to get slapped or something like it, so I gave him the opposite reaction...I laughed. It was quite funny, the expression on his face. I was bent over (quite a feat...with the corsets and all) and laughing jovially.

Straightening up, I looked at him and replied, "Prince Faust...if any other princess heard what you just said, I think that you would've been slapped...but I think what you say is true."

"You do?" he looked rather shocked.

"Yes, I agree that some princesses are shallow and empty headed...but have you not heard of any of the legendary princesses? Or the kind ones? There are a few princesses that do not fill your expectations as vain and selfish, in your words."

Prince Faust laughed, he enjoyed talking to this girl, she seemed...different from the others, from her sister. And he decided right then that he liked her.

As we walked in comfortable silence, an earsplitting noise disrupted the peace.

"Prince Faust! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Aurora walked over, surrounded by her ladies.

"We were wondering whether or not you'd like to come watch a joust with us! Or better yet, you'll join! I'll even", her she smiled coyly, "give you a token of good luck!"

Prince Faust looked away in disgust, 'What was this girl thinking?'

"I'd rather not, Princess, jousting is not my strong point."

For one moment, my sister looked stricken, but hiding it immediately, it was like she was never flustered to begin with.

"Very well, Your Highness...I'll be seeing you later."

With that, she turned and haughtily walked away and mutter ing under her voice,

"You'll be mine, Prince Faust, very soon, you'll be mine!"

* * *

**A/N: What a beastly girl! lol...Well hope you like this chappie, and thank you gogpemo for commenting me! This chappie was dedicated to you -applause-

* * *

**

Now...on to the sub-story:

_The Young, The Bored, and The Paranoid_

-dramatic music-

Anne: John...how could you? I thought you loved me! -dramatic sob-

John: Ha! Babe...you were nothin' but a tool -suave _swish_ of head- It's Marie that I love!

Anne: How could you choose her! My _evil _twin! -dun dun dun-

Marie: Oh John! I love you too!

-graphic kissing while Anne gets a gun from her purse-

**A/N: Sorry...couldn't resist...now...on to the _real_ sub-story **

Commander: Do you _really_ want to know?

All Three: Ummmm...yes?

Commander: _Are you positive? Absolutely positive? Really, truly, dying-to-know positive?_

All Three: YES! My gods you carry on...

Commander: Very well then, I shall begin my tale:

-ahem- A couple of years ago...when I was but a junior in high school--

Me: You went to high school? O.o

Kim: Cool...what school didja go to?

Alyssa: Yea...what grades did you get? Were your classes cool?

Commander: -vein popping- YES! NOW LET ME CONTINUE!

All Three: -rolls eyes- Fine! -mutters- drama king

Commander: -growls- _AS_ I said, I was but a junior, when I got this disturbing note...it was a love letter, one that declared passion...for me!

Me: And this is bad...how?

Commander: -getting frustrated- Will you let me continue!

Kim: Fine...touchy...

Commander: Hmph...well, as I was saying, I had gotten a letter...a love note...from a _guy_...

Alyssa: Problem?

Commander: Yes...you see, I found out that that letter was just a prank...from three of my most trusted friends...-looks sad for a moment-

All Three: O.O Ummm...-look at one another- What was your name?

Commander: Hahahahahahha...I thought you'd never ask...my name? I went by Charlie.

-zipper unzips itself and dear, dear Charles stood up and advanced toward three girls-

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I'm sooooo sorry...for leaving you like this...but what will happen? Oh, and for those who forgot, Charlie is mentioned on Ch. 7...yea...heh**

**Well, I'll try to update sooner! Byes! **


	10. Life Changing Events

**A/N: Well, once again, I prove that I am the worst person in the whole entire world. Sorry!!!!!! **

**-bows-**

**I hope you'll forgive me...I'll make this the longest chappie yet...k?**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers...I feel loved...ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

_Chapter 10: Life Changing Events_

"...and she even insulted me, then laughed at me! Mother, Father, she's turned Prince Faust against me...against us!"

The blond pleaded to the couple sitting in the chairs.

King Brutus frowned,

_'How could that ungrateful hussy do this?_'

Queen Odessa stood up and placed her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Darling, don't worry, he'll soon see that he made a mistake in choosing her. Don't fret, darling, it'll be alright."

"Yes, we'll do all we can to get him to reverse his mistake."

King Brutus stood up,

"You deserve him, not Aura. His family has enough money to lift our country's debt...and I'll not have her ruin this plan!"

Aurora smirked inwardly, things were going according to plan!

"But father, how? He's infatuated, it's almost like she's cast a spell on him...it's hopeless."

Aurora glanced away dejectedly and fell into a chair. Queen Odessa looked worriedly at her husband.

"Don't worry, things will still follow the plan. Aura is just a...a minor obstacle."

For the first time, since she ran into the room, she smiled through her (false) tears.

"How?"

* * *

Prince Faust sat in his private chambers. His quarters were lavishly decorated and quite comfortable. He looked out the windows that overlooked the gardens. Right under the wide windows was the garden he had visited that afternoon.

Now the sky was dark and the moon and stars lit up the sky.

"Sir, your covers have been turned and the hot coals have been put in. Your nightclothes have also been laid out."

"Thank you Verrill, that will be all. You may go."

"Very well, sir. Should you need anything, just ring."

With that, the stately manservant left.

* * *

Meanwhile

I sat in the library, nostalgically thinking about how lovely that afternoon had been and how wonderfully I had progressed through all my magic lessons. I had accomplished many of the basic spells and am starting on defensive spells. As I sat in my chair, a calm voice rang out,

"So I take it your day has been well?"

I stood up quickly and turned around.

"Melantha! Are we having another lesson?"

"Yes, m'dear. Unless...you don't wish to have one?"

"No! Of course not! It's just a bit sudden...but what spell are we learning tonight?"

"We are learning an elemental spell...now repeat after me,

(1)

'_Ventus et aqua,_

_humus et mare._

_Adiuvo me apud huic aetas difficulto_.'

Slowly, I repeated the chant.

* * *

The Day After

"LADY!!!! LADY!!!!"

Nurse ran in, distressed. I sat at my vanity, brushing my hair. Setting the brush down quickly, I turned to my distressed nurse.

"Nurse, what is it?!?! Tell me!"

The nurse panted in a tired voice,

"The Royal Majesties have requested your presence. They are in your receiving chamber! _Now_, lady."

My arms dropped to my side, I was paralyzed.

"What? Why? I'm not even prepared!"

"It's too late, lady...here, let me dress your hair."

I sat down, twisting my fingers in worry and anxiety. What had Aurora told our parents?

Within a few minutes, Nurse had braided my hair and twisted it into a complicated twist with a cap.

"Now, Lady. We must go!"

Running out of my privy chambers, I ran into my meeting rooms. My eyes surveyed the room.

Mother sat in her chair, looking pensive. Father at the window, gazing, seemingly, at the birds perched on her windowsill. Lastly, my eyes fell upon Aurora. She looked into my eyes and smirked. A smirk of triumph.

With a feeling of dread, I stepped deeper into the room and curtsied thrice to my father and mother.

"Good Morning, Father, Mother."

Expecting to be frowned at, I looked up and, to my surprise, saw them smiling at me. _At me..._

"Aura...my beautiful daughter!"

Mother walked towards me and embraced me. My father smiled at me.

Confused, I asked,

"Pardon, but what is happening?"

My parents laughed, and Father exclaimed,

"Well, my dear, Aurora told us of your love of reading and learning, and how you wished to travel, just as Prince Faust has traveled. So we decided to let you travel abroad and learn."

I stared at Father, in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Because we love you _so _much. And we want you to experience and enjoy life!"

I turned to my sister, confused that she would be expressing these sentiments.

"You'll be leaving in one week, so prepare, darling!"

With one last kiss on the forehead, my parents walked out the doors. Aurora trailing in their footsteps.

"Bon voyage, ma soeur! Enjoy your last days here!"

Her laughing voice faded as her vanished with the king and queen.

* * *

"Yes, I'm afraid I must. My parents have 'allowed' me to travel abroad. So that means I must."

The two Royals walked around the rose gardens. Both with melancholy faces.

"I'm sorry you must go. Unfortunately I must stay. You were the only one I could stand. Your sister is forever flirting and laughing. Your mother encourages us to be together, and your father seems to care more about money than anything else."

"I'm terribly sorry I must leave you. You were the only friend I've really had."

Both looked at the other and smiled sad smiles. As Aura felt her throat close up at the loss of such a wonderful friend, the sky thundered and lightening flew out of the sky. Soon, drops of rain fell, each hitting harder than the other.

The couple ran to the shelter of a small gardener's shed. And rivulets of rain mixed with the rivulets of tears that fell from her eyes. Rivers of rain mixed with his thoughts of her.

As they entered the shed, her visage cracked and a sob escaped. She leaped into his arms and openly wept. He closed his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall. As they slowly let go, their gazes met and in a moment of pain, love, loss, and tears, they shared true love's first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well how did you like it? I thought it was an appropriate place to leave off...hope you liked it and hope you forgive me for not updating for 2 months.

* * *

**

(1)

Wind and Water,

Earth and Sea.

Aid me at my time of need.

* * *

_The Young, the Bored, and the Paranoid_

Charlie: Are you really that surprised to see me?

All three: -speechless-

Charlie: What, don't you have anything to tell me? Anything to give me?

Queenie: Ummm...it wasn't our fault? -smiles weakly-

Kim: Yea...it was the backpacks' fault...

Charlie: I'm Overlord of the Backpacks...you'll need a better reason then that...

Alyssa: Well, it wasn't our fault...it was yours...

Charlie: What?!? How?

Queen: You were always so...meh...

Kim: Yea...you deserved it for everything you did to us!

Lyssa: Mmm-hmmm! Karma's a bitch, isn't it?

Queenie: HAH! Your own words fed back to you!

Charlie: -vein popping- I'll get you!!!!

Kim: -sticks fish that says 'FREE RIDES / 10 & under only!' on his back-

All three: -run while laughing-

Charlie: -chases them-

Strange shadow in corner: -gobble gobble gobble-...how dare -gobble- you enter -gobble- my -gobble- realm?!?!?!?! Face my wrath, pathetic mortals!!!! It's you're turn to experience what it feels like to be plucked, emptied, stuffed, and cooked!!!!!! -laughs maniacally- I am the Terky -gobble- the Awesome, Magnificent -gobble-, Great -gobble-, and Verngeful -gobble- Turkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All four: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Turkey: Yes...run...run as far as you can...you'll _never_ escape my clutches. -muhahahahahahahaha-

* * *

**A/N: Well tbc...so commentes/reviews please!**

**Once again, sorry for the long update...**

**Oh yea...sub-story dedicated to Thanksgiving.**


	11. Troubles

**A/N: Wow! Two chappies in one day...I think it's a record...lol...**

**Well Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Chapter 11: Troubles...the plot thickens_

**(Third person POV from here on out)**

Her caravan was prepared, waiting outside for her to join them. Her belongings were put into grand chests. Her rooms now were devoid of any things of beauty, any books, tapestries, paintings, books...all were gone. Her library was desolate. Hurriedly Aura looked down at the piece of parchment she had left on the table.

_Melantha, _

_I must leave, please find me._

She folded the note and left it addressed to Melantha.

"Lady, it's now time to leave."

Her nurse entered the room, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Very well, Nurse. I was just looking at this place for the last time. Come."

She turned and left the bare room. The letter stood out among the dark wood of the table.

* * *

"I wanted you to have this."

The brown-haired youth gave her a pendant, the size of her palm. It was breath taking, an emerald sat in the temple of a curled faery, the beautiful craftsmanship of the wings and vines that surrounded it were beautiful. It glistened in the sun. The chain that held it was made of a strong silver as well, finely crafted so that it looked thin as yarn, but strong as chain mail.

"It is said to have belonged to Titania, Queen of the Fey. They say that my grandmother received it on her wedding day as a blessing from the Queen of the Fey herself. The emerald is said to preserve love and give hope. It also gives the wearer peace of mind and wisdom."

Aura looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you, this is the most thoughtful and beautiful gift I have ever received."

They shared a secret smile, but soon, the trumpeters of the Monarchs arrived and announced the coming of her parents. She quickly pressed an object into his palm. The royal family stepped out into the courtyard.

"Ahhhh, my daughter, I see that you are saying your farewells. Well, my dear, I hope your journey will be a peaceful one."

With that, her father bid her into the carriage and told the driver to leave.

Her mother and sister stood stonily and watched the carriage disappear into the distance.

As it rolled away, Aurora's lips curled into a smirk. Brazenly, she walked toward Prince Faust as he watched the carriage take away the only princess he had ever hoped would...

"Prince Faust, well enough of these melancholy moods. What do you say to a tour of my gardens? I did notice how you loved to wander in my sister's."

He looked into her eyes.

"I'm afraid I must decline. I have some business that I must attend to. I had only intended to bid your sister farewell."

With that, he walked away from the enraged princess.

* * *

"HOW COULD HE STILL CHOOSE HER?!?! THAT WITCH HAS LEFT!"

She raged in her rooms. She had fled to her rooms after that embarrassing moment.

"You poor darling. Has something terrible happened?"

A sleek voice interrupted her tantrum. She turned to the strange voice hidden in the darkness.

"Who are you? Who's there? I'm the princess and one scream from me will summon all my guards!"

Her voice trembled, she was frightened.

"Don't fret, my sweet girl. I'm merely an ally."

"Come into the light..." she said suspiciously to the shadow.

"Very well, if it pleases you."

A tall red haired women, with luminous golden eyes, stepped out from the shadows. Her atmosphere was dangerous...yet powerful. It was evil, full of hate, and with an intent to kill.

"Who are you?" Aurora's voice trembled in fear.

"My name is Jezebel Mentha."

* * *

Aura held onto the necklace and would not talk on the trip. She even ignored her nurse.

Then the carriage stopped, jolting Aura and her nurse.

"Driver, what is this now? The princess is in here, you cad! Have a care!"

The nurse rubbed the forming bump on her head and helped Aura up from

the carriage floor.

"Driver!? The nerve, answer me!"

The offended nurse went to the door and opened it, preparing to scold the driver for his rudeness.

"Now what's the prob-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

A band of masked thieves stood outside the door. One of them, the leader, stepped away from the crowd and laughed.

"You're looking for the driver? Is this 'im?"

He signaled and two men came and dragged in a man with a bag over his head. The man was pitiful sight. His royal uniform had been torn, blood stained the white shirt, his red and purple vest were no longer recognizable. They forced him to the ground.

The bandit ripped off the bag. Nurse and Aura gasped in horror, his eyes had been gouged and his mouth was filled with blood. Bruises were forming on his cheeks and blood ran freely from his forehead.

The leader laughed and signaled for the two men to kill him. They drew their daggers and stabbed him.

Nurse quickly signed the cross and mumbled a brief prayer for the poor man.

"I do hope you're praying for your own soul, dearie. You'll be joining him."

He paused and looked into the carriage at Aura.

"A princess, eh? Princess Aura, right?"

"Where are the guards?!? GAURDS!!!"

Nurse screamed helplessly, it was her job to aid the princess, and she was failing already!

The bandit laughed again,

"They dropped you 5 miles ago and your ladies dropped you 5 before that! You're all alone, loves."

At this, his entire company laughed and chuckled.

"You cads! How dare you try to do this? You'll be hanged for this!"

The bandits stopped laughing,

"I don't think so, love. You see...Princess Dawn(1) sends her regards."

He advanced and came to the door of the carriage.

Aura grasped her necklace tightly, her sister was responsible for this! Suddenly, her eyes and pendant glowed. Her mouth opened and formed the words,

'_Ventus et aqua,_

_humus et mare._

_Adiuvo me apud huic aetas difficulto_.'(2)

Winds blew, and the earth shook. Clouds formed and a torrent of rain fell, hitting the bandits. Slowly, the drops became solid, little deadly bits of ice. They fell and hit the bandits, beating them, freezing them, burying them. The earth crumbled beneath the men. Their screams filled the sky.

The leader looked astounded, then his face contorted in rage,

"What did you do! You're a witch, a sorceress! I'll get paid, not hung, for turning you in!"

He lunged and tried to grab her arm. The necklace and her silver eyes glowed even stronger, a field of light surrounded her and the Nurse. It threw him back, knocking him into the piles of ice and earth. Knocking him into the abyss that the others had fallen into.

Slowly, the hail lessened, then stopped. The winds died, the earth closed. Aura's eyes died down and the pendant's ethereal glow fades away. The night sky cleared and the moon and stars shone brightly again. With that, her hand slipped from the pendant on her neck and she fell into a swoon.

* * *

"You're a witch?"

"Yes...and I only wish to help you."

Aurora stared at the being in front of her. That woman was a witch! And with her aid, she would be able to possess everything she wanted!

She smiled in glee as she thought of all the things she could do and have. She could take over the kingdom, have all the gold, jewels---

She suddenly had an idea and looked into the witch's mesmerizing eyes.

"You'll give me anything I desire...correct?"

Jezebel nodded coolly,

"Anything and everything."

Aurora's eyes gleamed as she made this request,

"I want Prince Faust to fall in love me with me. So in love that he forgets all about Aura. So in love that he lives and dies for me."

Her voice strengthened as she made this request...he would be hers!

Jezebel inwardly smiled...a cruel smile.

"Very well, that I can manage...I only need one favor from you."

Aurora's eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"What do you want?"

"It's nothing much...just a tiny thing."

She paused, Aurora looked at her wondering what this witch could possibly want.

"What is it?"

Jezebel smiled,

"I want a vial of your blood, a vial of your sister's blood, and the pendant that she now wears around her pathetic little neck. Also a book that she has in her possession."

"Very well, I agree to these terms. Now how do I get him to fall in love with me?"

The red haired witch summoned a smal vial with purple juice within it.

"Take this and put it into his food or drink... make sure he eats or drinks every last drop. This is a juice from the flower, love-in-idleness. Faeries make good use of this for revenge or pleasure."

Aurora reached out and grabbed the vial.

She smiled greedily, by tomorrow morning, Prince Faust will forget Aura and love her _forever_.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now folks! Hope you liked it...

* * *

**

(1) Princess Dawn - Aurora Dawn, it's a nickname, I guess...

(2) look in chappie 10, it's there...

* * *

_The Young, the Bored, and the Paranoid_

-all four are running-

Queenie: OMG!!!!!!! It's a gigantic turkey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kim: I'd rather get enslaved by backpacks...I don't want to diiiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alyssa: Why, oh why, was I cursed with this luck?!?!? First the backpacks, now the stupid, frickin' turkey!!

Charlie:...

Queenie: -running and panting- I'm really out of shape...

Kim: Yea...I haven't ran this hard since the backpacks chased us a few chapters ago...

Alyssa: meh...I'm doing all right...

Charlie:...

Queenie: You know...Charles is being very quiet...

All three: -look over at Charles-

Alyssa: You look guilty...what did you do?!?!?!?!?!?

Kim: Yea...tell us now!!!!!

Charles: Ummm...would you guys hate me if I told you I was raising that turkey for my Thanksgiving feast?

-all stop-

Alyssa: What?!?! What is the matter with you?

Kim: YEA! Why do you want to raise a _carnivorous_ turkey?

Queenie: You bloody f---, no one is that stupid...do you see why we played all those pranks on you now?

-fire erupts behind them-

Terky: Hahahahahaha, I have -gobble- you now!!!!-gobble- You'll never -gobble- escape my -gobble- clutches!!! Make -gobble- me dinner, -gobble- will you? Well, -gobble- how the times -gobble- have changed! -gobble- How the positions -gobble- are switched! -gobble- I'll gobble (pun) you up -gobble- and take -gobble- over your backpack -gobble- army...then I -gobble- will take over -gobble- the world!!!!!!!!! -gobble gobble gobble-

Queenie: -turns to the others- Hey...do you think this guy or Charles over there has more issues that need to be dealt with?

Charles: Him...I have a great Psychiatrist he could go to.

All three: O.o

* * *

**A/N: 6 pgs baby!!!!! I broke my own record! .**

**Hope you liked it! Review pleeeeease!**


	12. Misfortunes and Luck

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating in a month...I'm a horrible person. Well hope you had a good Christmas and whatnot...enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

**

_Chapter 12: Misfortunes and Luck_

Nurse sat on a log and began weeping and moaning.

"How could Aurora do this? Oh Lady! Now we've got nowhere to go! The King and Queen will side with your lady sister and we'll be blacklisted and hunted like common criminals! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!"

Her wails permeated the air and awakened Aura. Groggily, she sat up and looked around her surroundings.

"Nurse, what has happened, why are you crying?"

"Lady! You've woken! Oh Lady, we've now no place to go! We're worse off than paupers...at least they aren't blacklisted criminals of the state!"

Aura stood up and began pacing, thinking of a plan...none came. She fiddled with her pendant, thinking of who had given it to her, thinking of the home she had left behind, thinking of her books...of the mysterious book with the missing key. Thinking of the beautifully engraved lock...

She stopped abruptly and turned to her nurse.

"Nurse! Where are the trunks for my books?"

Her nurse sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Lady. I hardly think that it is an appropriate time to read anything! We must create a plan to rid us of our current situation!"

Aura stood her ground and ordered her nurse to tell her the whereabouts of her trunks and baggages.

"Nurse, please tell me! I believe that one of the books may be of great help to us."

The older woman agreed reluctantly.

"All of our possessions and necessities have been sent off to Vermyria. We only have one trunk of fresh traveling clothes and shoes."

The ebony haired girl worriedly paced around, searching for a morsel of hope, an idea that could help them in any way...

"Nurse, how long would it take to reach Vermyria at the point we are now? And how long would it take to deliver news of our banishment?"

The woman thought and replied,

"Milady, it would take two weeks for news of our exile to be known in Vermyria, and that would be if a very skilled rider and a very fast horse were given the task of reporting our banishment. And at the point we are now? It would take possibly one week to reach Vermyria on horseback."

Aura smiled,

"Very well then Nurse, I have an idea. Prepare to leave, we will arrive there on horseback. Remember to bring our papers. And remember this, we were _robbed_ by _bandits_ and all our worldly possessions were stolen except these papers, these horses, and the clothes on our back. The bandits were merciful enough to leave us these."

* * *

Prince Faust was once again sitting in his room, gazing at the silver moon. Thinking of the silver eyed beauty that had left earlier. He sighed,

"Verrill, I wish to turn in for the night. Turn the covers and bring me some spiced wine, please."

"Of course sir. Good night."

He left the Prince to his thoughts and dreams. Prince Faust stood up and went into his privy chambers to change. Minutes later, a maid came in with a tray with the spiced wine. She quickly laid the tray down, handed him the goblet and left, never once did she look at him.

Wearily, he took the goblet and took a deep drink, one after another.

"Good night, my love. May you always remember me and keep me in your heart, for you will always be in mine."

With that, he fell asleep. Slipping into a dreamless abyss.

A dark figure walked out of the shadows.

"Oh my darling, of course you will always remain in my heart."

The shadows covered her eyes, a sneer adorned her features. She gazed at him for a moment, then muttered a phrase

"I will make her suffer Melantha, I will."

As she walked out, her face and features was revealed by the light...the copper red hair, her golden eyes...Jezebel.

"Besides,_ my_ niece would be a better wife to him than _Aura_ will..."

Her laughing voice rang out.

* * *

Night and day, they traveled, stopping only for certain bodily functions and nourishment.

When they reached Vermyria, they were allowed into the capital city and granted an audience with the queen, Alexandrina, who was known for her kindness and generosity.

When they walked into the Royal Meeting Hall, they were amazed. Beautiful paintings and statues adorned the hall and greeted them. The glittering chandeliers reflected off the mirrors provided an ambiance that was almost unearthly as the gilded ceiling and pillars stood tall and were carved so cleverly and intricately. The spacious hall filled them with wonder and awe at the monarch who could do this.

"Nurse, this place...it's amazing."

Aura smiled in amazement. Her nurse could only nod in agreement.

"I thank you, Princess Aura, I have heard of your misfortune and I'd like you offer you my home for as long as you like."

A sweet voice caused them to fall out of their reverie. Looking up, they saw a ruler that matched and equaled the regality and splendidness of the room.

In front of them stood a stately, middle aged, but beautiful woman. She had chestnut colored hair, her violet eyes had laughter wrinkles and shone with wisdom and warmth.

She continued,

"Your trunks an belongings have been unpacked and set up, feel free to go freshen up. The servants will bring you down to dinner, or you may dine in your rooms should you wish to do so."

Aura and her nurse looked at the queen thankfully.

"Your highness, we would love to dine with you. But I believe that we must freshen up now."

Led to their chambers by a servant, Aura pensively thought about her Prince and hoped she reigned in his thoughts as well.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter...and onto my sub-story:

* * *

**

_The Young, the Bored, and the Paranoid_

Terky: EVERY -gobble- YEAR! YOU FILTHY -gobble- HUMANS CAPTURE MY KIND, -gobble- STUFF US, AND -gobble- COOK US!!!!!!! -gobble gobble- NOW, REVENGE -gobble- IS OURS!!!! -gobble-

Kim: Ummm...we're sorry?

Terky: Sorry -gobble- doesn't cut it! -gobble- So now -gobble- that I have -gobble- the backpack army, -gobble- I shall take over the world! -gobble- -stares at the humans hungrily- Well...after -gobble- a delicious -gobble- meal with them, -gobble- of course.

Charlie: Oh! Dinner...what's cooking?

-all four look at him incredulously-

Alyssa: Charlie...are you slow?

Charlie: I don't know...I'm just hungry...

Queenie: Well...Charlie, I don't know how to say this, but...it's kinda your fault is we die...so umm... bye! -grabs Kim's and Alyssa's hands and run- SORRY CHARLIE!!!!!!! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!

Charlie: -realizes what Terky meant as he's grabbed- COWARDS!!!!!

Alyssa & Kim: Queenie! What did you do?!?!?! Did you just leave him behind to get eaten?

Queenie: Are they following?

Kim: -looks- No...

Alyssa: YOU LEFT HIM!!!!!

Queenie: I'm sorry!!!!!! I didn't mean to! It's just I was only born with two arms...and I chose to save you...did you want me to save him and leave you?

Alyssa:...

Queenie: That's what I thought...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry bout the horrible updating...but I'll try harder to update sooner...k?**


	13. Escaping Memories

**A/N: Here's the update...hope you like it...

* * *

**

_Chapter 13: Escaping Memories_

"HOW CAN SHE STILL BE ALIVE?!?! I paid him to kill her! How difficult could it be to kill one girl and an old woman?"

Aurora sat in her chambers, fuming at the cowering messenger who had told her of her sister's escape. Her foiled assassination had drowned out all other thought and had made her angry.

"U-uh...Your Highness, there..there's still something that happened that I didn't tell you..."

"Well tell me then!!!"

She stood up and paced around furiously, muttering beneath her breath.

"I heard the princess and the old woman talking about fleeing to Vermyria...but the young princess..."

He trailed off, focusing deeply on the patterns of the rug, too afraid to meet his mistress' eyes.

"Well what?!? Have you information or not?"

The messenger took a deep breath and gulped, hoping that this next piece would appease her and let him leave alive.

"The young princess seemed to...she seemed to--"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"She seemed to have magical powers, she caused the earth to open up and swallow the bandit and his brigade."

At this, the pacing beauty stopped abruptly. Slowly, she turned to him, her face truly frightful and her eyes gleaming like a madwoman.

"Say that once again if you will?"

* * *

Aura sat in her room, looking out at the setting sun. She could see the gardens in the distance and smell the fragrance of the flowers wafting through her window. Tearing her eyes away, she looked at the book that sat open on her desk, Magic Spells, Remedies, and Herbs.

Suddenly the door burst open,

"Lady! It's time for dinner, the gracious queen has sent a page to inform us."

Aura nodded and walked out the door to the page. Once again, they were led through the ornate halls and corridors, stopping at one of the many cherry wood doors, which opened grandly at their appearance.

Bowing, the page walked away and the two ladies were led to the moderately sized, although beautifully set table and sat down. Queen Alexandrina sat at the head of the table and greeted them,

"I trust your rooms were to your liking? Would you like anything to be altered?"

"Oh! The rooms are lovely, Your Majesty! Such fine things you have!"

Nurse exclaimed, praising everything. The violet-eyed woman smiled at her energy.

"And will you be staying long? It would be quite a treat, for I've heard much about you."

"Oh ye-"

"No, I give you my deepest regrets, but I have to leave tomorrow morning. I thank you for your hospitality."

Aura said this apologetically, while Nurse sat in dumb amazement, staring at her mistress.

The queen nodded,

"Very well, shall I prepare an entourage?"

The ebony haired girl violently shook her head in refusal'

"No! I'm afraid that I want to do this quietly. In fact...could you please employ my Nurse here? I'm going on a very far journey and I do not wish to trouble her by taking her along roads and paths that she might not wish to take."

Her nurse stared at her in shock,

"No Lady! I--"

"I will employ her, my daughter recently gave birth and it is very difficult to find a good nurse to watch the babe."

Aura looked at the lady gratefully,

"Thank you, I will never forget what you have done."

Suddenly, servants came in and began to set down the foods.

The queen smiled kindly and said,

"Well, now, let us just enjoy this delicious food."

All during dinner, Aura and the Queen talked, and somehow, the Queen had gotten Aura to tell her tale (save a few details). Queen Alexandrina tsked in pity,

"You poor child...I'm terribly sorry for your misfortunes...I will do all I can to aid you."

"Thank you, but I think that now is the time for me to go. I need rest, I'm afraid."

Smiling, she stood up, bid the queen and Nurse good night and followed a page to her room.

_'With such a powerful queen protecting her, Nurse won't be in trouble. Now it's only me.'_

Saddened, yet glad about the thought, she began to pack a few choice items for her journey.

* * *

He was trapped in the darkness. He could see nothing besides the wall of black that blinded his eyes. A sweet laughter rang out and out of the darkness, a pair of laughing eyes eyes appeared, eyes that shone like the stars and were filled with knowledge.

Suddenly the sound and vision vanished and in a small spot of light stood the figure of a girl. She was turned away from him...just barely out of his reach. Standing so still and graceful, she seemed like porcelain, so fragile...so imaginary, her long ebony hair flowed down her back like a satin curtain, her skin the color of snow. Slowly, falteringly, he reached out to touch her, but just as he got close, she vanished, and the light went out.

"_Don't forget me...I love you."_

A whispering voice flew around him, the sound was so sweet, but soon, it was gone. Like the eyes and the laughter, it had vanished. Leaving him all alone, falling down on his knees, he wept in despair, he wept at the loss of something, someone that could no longer exist.

"DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

Prince Faust shot up from the soaked covers, his mind racing, his heart beating too quickly, his breath short. Who was that? Whose voice and eyes had he heard and seen? And why didn't he remember?

His hand rose to wipe the sweat from his face...but it wasn't sweat, his tears had been flowing the entire time.

* * *

Aura glanced around the room, looking for items that she could take. She was leaving tonight, she couldn't endanger anyone anymore with her presence. She had taken her some garments to change into, her book, the amulet, and a bag of gold, silver, and jewels (the jewels she hid quite cleverly by sewing them onto her bodice and as buttons(1)). She had even dressed in her plainest cotton clothes, which looked like a bourgeoisie mannered dress, but common enough to not attract attention. So throwing on a dark cloak and taking her bag, she muttered the spell,

_Hora ut Hora, Temporis ut Temporis,_

_Phasmatis accedo ut creo mei via,_

_Eo transporto temporis ac lacuna,_

_Abducto me ut mei concupisco illico._

(2)

With a whooshing wind and flash of light, she vanished...just as the doors were roughly thrown opened by the Germenian Royal guards.

"Where is she?!?!"

The guards searched the room, but no sign of the former occupant remained, save her books and clothing.

"I believe I told you that she is no longer here. The girl left after dinner and asked me to send her belongings to Masquyran. I'm terribly sorry...but I didn't get any message about a convict princess."

The queen smiled cleverly,

"Now, if you don't mind, I must be off, for I have many things to do before I retire...my guard will escort you out as soon as you find everything to your satisfaction...but I must ask you to leave tonight, because it is tonight's festival's custom to not permit strangers into one's household because tonight is a night of cleansing. So good night sirs, I hope you rest well.

With one polite, diplomatic smile, she turned and walked away. And as soon as she was out of earshot of the guards, she told her squire,

"Go tell the messengers to send out a decree that for tonight, no one may allow strangers into their households...and that any strangers that breach this law will be prosecuted for breaking the International Peace Treaty(3)."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aura stumbled as she appeared in a dark room, it was familiar, but had lost it's warm pull...it was Melantha's chamber...and trapped beneath the glowing glass was Melantha, eyes closed in a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I hope you liked it...sorry bout the cliffie though...heh . Now onto the explanations and sub-story...

* * *

**

(1)

Dedicated to the Romanov family because I love their tragic tale and because we covered it in World History today...

(2)

Hours to Hours, Time to Time,

Spirits come to pave my way,

Travelling across time and space,

Take me to my desired place!

As used in Chapter 7

(3)

In this world, everybody has basically stopped fighting since Alastair's time...so the International Peace Treaty keeps it that way, determining the boundaries and balances of power and all that...

* * *

**List of Countries (so far) Based on How Much Power They Have**

Danea

Vermyria

Germenia

Masquyran

* * *

**Now onto the sub-story**

_The Young, The Bored, and The Paranoid_

Queenie: Now where did we leave off? Let us ponder this...

Alyssa: Are you pondering what I'm pondering?

Kim: Yes...I am...

All Three: They're Pinky and The Brain  
Yes, Pinky and The Brain  
One is a genius  
The other's insane.  
They're laboratory mice  
Their genes have been spliced  
They're dinky  
They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain.

Before each night is done  
Their plan will be unfurled  
By the dawning of the sun  
They'll take over the world.

They're Pinky and The Brain  
Yes, Pinky and The Brain  
Their twilight campaign  
Is easy to explain.  
To prove their mousey worth

They'll overthrow the Earth  
They're dinky  
They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Narf!

Queenie: I love sing-a-longs...and I really miss that cartoon...

Charlie: So did I...

All: O.O OMG...YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charlie: Well yea...did you want me to die?

Alyssa: No...we're just super surprised...wow...how did you get away?

Kim: Coool...Charlie has magical powers...

Queenie: Do you have ninja powers? Or is it just mad skill?

-all look at Queenie strangely-

Queenie: What?

Alyssa: Sweetie...never, _ever_ say "mad skills" again...

Queenie: Why?

Kim: Because it's too creepy...like the dawning of the apocalypse...

Charlie: Yea...

Queenie: Whatever...soooo how did you escape?

Charlie: Well...after you guys left...it started to rain...

Alyssa: Rain? What rain? We never got any rain?

Kim: OOOOOOOOOH...is it like the rain that's in one spot, but not another? That kind of rain is awesome! .

Queenie: Yea, it is...once, when I was at home, th-

Charlie: DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THE STORY OR NOT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kim: Gosh...don't throw a fit...but yes...we do...so start...

Charlie: Anyway...back to the rain...well...he was really surprised...so he looked up at the sky with his mouth open and all...and then his feet got wet...so he died of drowning and cold feet...

Queenie: That's it? That's the epic tale?

Charlie: Yea...more or less...

Kim: Wow...well...that was disappointing...

All: -roll eyes in agreement-

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it...review!!!! Clickie the blue button! .**


	14. Trapped in a Spell

**A/N: You don't have to say it...I hate myself too...so here's the next chapter...

* * *

**

_Chapter 14: Trapped in a Spell_

Aura stumbled back, her eyes wide, her mouth agape with the sheer shock of it.

"Melantha...who did this to you?"

She turned to run, but instead found herself face to face with a pale laughing face.

"Oh Princess...I was going to fetch you myself, but you've just saved me the trouble!"

She gave a mirthful, chilling laugh. Her eyes were cold and cruel. She looked behind Aura. Slowly, she began to walk past Aura. Gliding across the room and stopping at the glowing crescent and staring at the sleeping figure. Her eyes looked lost...confused, empty. But then, that look came back, a dark look crossed her features.

Aura took a tentative step towards the red-head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" her voice was nervous, she felt fear...fear at the power and magic that seeped out of the figure before. Old and powerful magic.

Her question remained unanswered as the golden gaze of Jezebel continued to penetrate through the air to Melantha.

"To think I admired you before...admired you for your power...but now...I am more powerful then you ever will be..."

Aura looked at her, unsure of what she heard, for it had been so quiet that it couldn't even have been categorized as a whisper.

Then golden orbs met her silver ones.

"I _will _become powerful. I _will_ become feared...I _will_ become great..."

With a snap in the air, vines burst from beneath Aura's feet, winding up and binding her. Aura struggled ferociously, but the vines were bound through magic, and too strong to break by force.

And as she struggled, Jezebel walked in front of her. A strange look in her eyes. A whisper filled the her ears,

"Yes...sleep now, young Princess...rest well..."

And with a whiff of sweet scented air, Aura's world was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Prince Faust did not sleep for the remainder of the night. Instead he searched his mind, he searched for a clue to identify the voice in his dream. He searched his room, maybe a scrap of paper, a portrait, anything...

By dawn, he sat down...his dream had faded, as most dreams do, but still, he thought about it, remembering the panic he felt...the pain, the sadness...the emotions of losing something that had been precious. He shook his head and sat up, deciding to take a walk, maybe wandering will bring back the dream.

Standing up, he changed into one of his less formal clothes and slipped away from the room. Wandering around, he was guided the light of the moon...and by the tugs of his heart. Following his instinct, he entered into an enclosed garden...a mystical garden, glowing in the moonlight. Silver herbs winked from the ground, while enticing, gleaming fruit shimmered from the trees. Little bits of light shimmered here and there.

For one moment, he stood stunned by the beauty. Mystified, he walked around the garden, taking in the many sights. But soon his reverie was interrupted.

"Prince Faust! What are you wandering around here for?"

Startled, he turned around, and his breath stopped at the vision he saw. It was an ethereal being, the silvery moonlight lit her hair like a halo, a simple pale dress adorned her frame, and her skin appeared luminescent. Her sky blue eyes turned to him questioningly.

His heart stopped in his chest and his eyes grew large as he took in the picture of beauty before him.

"Princess Aurora?"

* * *

Aura felt weak. Her arms wouldn't lift and her legs felt numb. Worse though was the feeling in her heart. It felt cracked and torn. The pain had caused her to awake in a cold sweat. That was when she realized the vines that bound her tightly. She tried to move her fingers slightly, but they were stiff with cold. Tiredly, she lay her head down.

"Awake already Princess? I expected you to sleep longer...perhaps a hundred years...like a sleeping beauty..." a small smirk. "Lie still now, m'dear, I believe it's less painful when one is still."

'_Painful?'_ Aura thought groggily, then suddenly, she felt a gentle tug. She opened her eyes slowly, sliding her eyelids open. They burst wide as she saw a silvery sparkling mist lift out of her body and drift to a glowing amulet that hung on the witch's neck.

Jesebel gave a satisfied smile, "Thank you...this has replenished me greatly. Now sleep, Princess...until I have need of you once again.

With that, Aura's eyes slid shut, and she drifted away into peaceful oblivion, only a small part of her resisting against the power.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it...sorry it's so short, but I'm trying this thing that maybe writing smaller chapters will let me write more often...**

**Onto the sub-story...

* * *

**

_The Young, the Bored, and the Paranoid_

Queenie: I'm soooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -bows-

Alyssa: You are an idiot...

Kim: Hey! We're all idiots...how would you know if you're a genius or not?

Alyssa: I think that's what an IQ test is for...

Queenie: Whatever...anyway...I have the ULTIMATE test of genius-ness...

Alyssa: Really? And what is it?

Queenie: This -holds up a wooden block with a rectangle pillar with a small slit in the middle and a string running through it, with one ring tied on either side, another ring was on the pillar underneath the string-

Kim: Oooo...what is it?

Queenie: It's a thingy-ma-jig that my grandpa lent to me...you have to get the ring that's on the pillar off...as in separate from everything...it's really cool...

Alyssa: Ooo...gimme, I wanna try! -fiddles with it-

Kim: Alyssa, I want it after you ok?

Queenie: Have fun...did you know my cousins got it in five minutes? And they're only 4 and 5...

Alyssa: -stares at the tangled mess- I hate you...

**A/N: Review please...I swear I'll post the next chapter sooner...**


	15. Awakening

**A/N: No excuses...just the story...**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 15: Awakening_

Jezebel stood in front of the bodies of Melantha and Aura, in her hands she held a silver bound book. Flipping through the pages, she scanned each of the passages, searching for the one she needed.

Her eyes fell on one passage and stopped,

_'There you are...'_

She lowered the book and looked up, Alastair's portrait seemed to smile.

* * *

_'It worked!'_ Aurora's mind crowed happily as she walked up to Prince Faust.

"Your Highness, why are you still wandering the palace? Should you not be resting?"

Prince Faust blinked and shook his head once, clearing his shock.

"I am thinking and cannot sleep."

Aurora nodded and began to reply, but a golden mist surrounded them, and as the mist faded away, so did they.

* * *

"WHERE ARE WE?!?"

They were inside a darkly lit room. Prince Faust had fallen asleep and Princess Aurora looked around frantically.

"Hush, do not make so much noise, we shall awaken him." A soothing vice told her. She turned towards the voice and breathed with relief.

"Jezebel! Where are we? Why did you take us here?"

Jezebel walked towards the slightly hysterical princess.

"Princess Aurora, please do not panic. I only brought you here, because I needed something from you."

The gleam in Jezebel's eyes made Aurora cautious.

"What did you need?"

"Just blood." With that, she unsheathed a long needle, one that would have been connected to a spindle...

* * *

The blond haired princess dropped to the ground, a small prick in her finger.

Jezebel walked out, a small vial in her hand.

Prince Faust was still in a deep slumber.

* * *

"Now my brother, the ingredients are complete. Your revival shall begin."

With that, she shut her eyes, and when she opened them, only the whites of them could be seen. She knelt down and opened the vial and the drop of blood fell into a bowl with various symbols drawn onto the sides. A phial of blood red liquid was poured in, and the contents began to hiss and boil. Suddenly, the amulet around her neck began to glow and silver mist began to descend to the bowl, turning red.

The red haired witch then pulled out a doll, she dipped a quill into the substance in the bowl and began to draw symbols onto the doll, on the forehead, the heart, and other various pots, until the doll was full of symbols. She set the doll down and moved away, she then began to recite,

Vena et Aqua oportet concilio,

renovo a mortuus vita.

Exsuscito infinitas,

Mortis eximo tu.(1)

Suddenly, the room shook and spirals of light burst from the cauldron. Whispers filled the room as a dark figure rose, struggling to free itself from the fighting wisps of lights. The whispers grew louder and more violent.

Jezebel shook as she felt the power that suffocated the air_. 'My brother..you're almost free..._'

At that same moment, two pairs of eyes opened, and looked around. Their souls were being ripped from them, their power being drawn away. Their screams filled the air.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to shoot me...I'm truly sorry...but now that it's summer break...I'll prolly update more.**

**

* * *

**

(1)

Translation:

Blood and Water shall unite,

revive one departed life.

Awaken from the infinite sleep,

Death releases you.

* * *

Sub-story

_The Young, Bored, and Paranoid_

Alyssa: HAH! I solved it! I am a genius!

Queenie:...but sweetie...I just kinda told you how to solve it...

Alyssa: So? Does it really matter?

Queenie: Ummm...yea...kinda...finding the solution for yourself is the point...

Kim: Umm, yea...hahahah Alyssa...blond moment!

Alyssa: -blushing- Well...enough about me...what about Queenie here? She's the one that isn't updating!!!

Kim: Hey...you're right! -turns to said writer- Why? Why haven't you been updating?

Queenie: Damn you Alyssa...why must you bring the wrath of Kimmi and the readers upon me?!?!

-sees horde of angry people with pitchforks and fire-

Kim: Ummm...I think you'd best run...'cos their gonna kill you...

Queenie: -not even here...a distant figure in the faraway hills-

Alyssa & Kim: Well then...'til next time then! TA!


	16. Revival

**A/N: Hey...sorry...but went to Vietnam...then to China...didn't have much time to write...Just came back from California...and wrote this...hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: _Revival_

Screams filled the air as the wind whistled around them. Jezebel fell back, thrown from the power and the force. Suddenly, a bright light. Jezebel shielded her eyes, blinded for one moment.

The winds calmed and the screams vanished as a cloaked, shadowy figure walked towards the witch, his face hidden from view. Jezebel removed her hand and looked up, her eyes bright with joy and success.

"Brother..." she whispered. The gray-haired man smiled and proffered a gloved hand.

"I've returned."

* * *

Prince Faust opened his eyes, shaking away the veil of sleep. Standing up, he breathed in the stale air, his eyes becoming accustomed to the darkness. A dark figure at the corner of his eyes made him turn abruptly, his hand reaching for his hip - ready to grab the hilt of his sword – only to grasp air. Cursing silently, he berated his thoughtlessness. But then he saw strands of gold, and recognized the feminine body.

"Aurora!" he ran towards the body, fearing that she was dead. He touched her wrist and muttered a prayer of thanks, grateful that she wasn't dead. Carefully, he set her wrist down and tried to find his way around the dark prison. Blindly, he walked ahead, feeling for a wall. Instead, he found a door.

* * *

Aura blinked for a few moments, trying to gather her wits as she surveyed her surroundings. She was no longer trapped in Jezebel's dark chamber. Instead, she was greeted by light, warm surroundings, it felt vaguely familiar. Becoming more awake every second, she soon heard a most peculiar sound...the sound of sobs and wailing.

"Oooooh!!! My Lady...you must wake up. Oh, naughty girl! First, leaving this old woman here all alone! And in a strange place as well. And then coming back...appearing out of thin air, barely breathing and pulse as slow as honey! Oh, my dear girl, you were so cold! You can't abandon this old woman now! I cannot allow it...what would my Queen and King say! I'll lose my position and surely be--"

"Nurse...I think that by being here, you've already lost your position at court..." Aura muttered, staring balefully at the weeping old woman.

Nurse looked up, her tears had miraculously vanished. Laughing joyfully, the matronly woman nearly pounced on the girl, enveloping her in a deep embrace. She was laughing and scolding Aura at once.

"Oh, Lady! 'Tis such a sight to see you and hear your voice again! But how dare you abandon me here! Vermyria is a far cry from Germenia! An old woman cannot possibly walk here to there, you know! But you've grown so much prettier! How I've missed you so!"

In fact, the comical sight of a laughing/crying woman and a blue-faced girl made two entering women laugh.

Nurse released Aura (who was now able to breathe again) at the sound of the laughs and threw herself into a curtsy.

"Oh, Nurse, no need for formalities...you've proven yourself to be far more than a servant." a woman's voice said.

Aura composed herself and turned to the familiar voice.

"Queen Alexandrina!" Aura rushed and struggled out of the thick bed covers.

"My dear...there is no need for you to get up. Besides, you are much too weary to do anything right now. You've had a trying journey."

"Yes, Aura. You must regain your strength...otherwise, we will not have enough power to defeat Alastair." another voice said.

Aura looked to the source of the voice, it was Melantha! Just then, everything rushed back to her. In the few moments of being strangled and surprised by old friends, she had forgotten about Jezebel, Alastair, Aurora, the Book...

Aura jumped, "THE BOOK! Melantha!!! Jezebel has the book! Alastair could be coming back! We have to get the book back!" She said frantically.

Melantha could only smile wanly, "Aura...it's too late. Alastair has returned...and there isn't any chance stopping his revival. In fact, I believe we aided in his resurrection."

Aura sat there, her mouth agape, "How?!?! That's impossible! I wouldn't bring him back!"

"I'm afraid we did...Jezebel was weak, she didn't have enough power to bring him back. That was why she was why she needed you...and me. I became conscious as he was returning. I had only enough strength to take us to the place I felt we would be safe." the faery said this with a wry grin.

"Vermyria? But...why? How..." Aura trailed off.

Queen Alexandrina smiled, "Melantha was my sister. She had the gift...and I didn't. Just like you were born with the gift."

Aura processed the information in her mind, taking it all in. Until a puzzled look came onto her face and she asked,

"The gift?"

* * *

"My sister, I thank you for bringing me back." he said silkily, helping her up, "How fare you and my daughter? I trust that she is safe."

"Quite safe...but she is under Melantha's curse. She has pricked her finger and lies in a deep sleep. It is a powerful spell...and I am too weak to awaken her."

A dark rage crossed his face, "Then Melantha shall have to face the consequences...show her to me."

"Gladly, my brother." she said, a smirk adorning her features. She walked in front in him, "Right this way. It was her power that fed your power and revival."

She walked over to the crescent glass, and waited for the mist to clear. But when it did..Melantha was not there.

"Where is she!?!?!" she raged. Alastair merely looked amused.

"How fun...a game..."

* * *

Prince Faust banged on the door, shouting for assistance. None came, he was alone.

He paced the room, cautiously avoiding the sleeping princess. He would always reach towards her, occasionally shaking her gently, hoping to awaken his beloved, but she would always remain asleep.

He gave a sigh to frustration, not believing that this could be happening. He was trapped, along with his beautiful princess, trapped away in a dark hole in the ground.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, he turned around, but was blinded by the bright light.

"Come with me..." a voice whispered.

"What?" he murmured. Dazed, he followed the light, and vanished.

Just as he vanished, the door opened, and Jezebel and Alastair walked in.

"Where is he?" Jezebel said, puzzled.

"He?"

"The Prince...he has the power to awaken her."

"Ah...the power of true love's first kiss..." he said, mockingly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...No sub-story this time...**


End file.
